Komala (Pokémon)
|} Komala (Japanese: ネッコアラ Nekkoara) is a introduced in Generation VII. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Komala is a gray Pokémon similar to a . It has large, rounded ears with light orange fur on the inside. Its large, ovoid black nose extends up between its fluffy white eyebrows, and there are additional white puffs of fur on each cheek. There is a small ruff of longer, gray fur around its neck. Each hand is black with five short fingers, and it has three black claws and a black paw pad on each foot. Its underbelly is white, as is its short fluffy tail. It is usually seen holding a short wooden log. This Pokémon stays asleep from birth to death, staying this way because of its diet containing leaves with sedative properties. While its expression sometimes changes as if it is aware of its surroundings, this appears to be a result of its dreams instead. It is able to eat, travel, and even battle without waking. If the log pillow it clings to is removed, it will be unable to sleep well and thrash wildly. However, it will sometimes cling to the arm of a Trainer it trusts. During a deep sleep, it stops moving altogether. According to ancient people, if a small amount of the saliva created when it eats leaves is watered down and ingested, one will be able to sleep well.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/komala/ In the anime Major appearances Samson Oak owns a Komala, which debuted in The Guardian's Challenge!. Most of the time, it is seen sleeping and ringing the school bell. However, it also participated in the Pokémon Pancake Race, where it won. Later, starting in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, Komala would ring the bell frantically when the Ultra Guardians task force is needed. Minor appearances Pokédex entries type. Since its Ability is , Komala is always asleep. The log it clings to is a gift from its earliest days. It is said that Komala's behavior comes from a dream that it's having.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Komala debuted in The Announcement and the Prize under the ownership of Hau. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Play Rough|Fairy|Physical|90|90|10}} |Sing|Normal|Status|—|55|15}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Komala shares its name with . They are both known as the Drowsing Pokémon. Origin Komala appears to be based on a . Name origin Komala may be a combination of ''coma and koala. Nekkoara may be a combination of 根っ子 nekko (root), 寝 ne (sleep), 子 ko (young animal), and koala. In other languages , , , and koala |fr=Dodoala|frmeaning=From and koala |es=Komala|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Koalelu|demeaning=From koala and |it=Komala|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=자말라 Jamalla|komeaning=From and koala |zh_cmn=樹枕尾熊 / 树枕尾熊 Shùzhěnwěixióng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=樹枕尾熊 Syuhjámméihhùhng|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |ru=Комала Komala|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Koalelu es:Komala fr:Dodoala it:Komala ja:ネッコアラ zh:树枕尾熊